Una Sonrisa
by AmatistaLila
Summary: “Era el amor recién nacido que se había engendrado en una sola sonrisa” Esta es mi fantasía de como Shirogane se encontro con Ryuko.


Este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans.

**_Disclaimer:_**_Los personajes, la serie, anime y manga, imágenes y demás productos; de Monochrome Factor pertenecen a Kaili Sorano y a sus respectivos Socios y/o cooproductores._

_  
Este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans, sin fines de lucro._

_  
Fantasía Basada en la serie y el manga._

_  
_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ Puede contener Spoiler ( pero no mucho)_

_  
_**Aviso:**_** Esta Historia contiene género Shonen-Ai:**"Es decir Amor entre chicos, si eres Homo fóbico/a, no me haré responsable de lo que lea"_

_**Una sonrisa.**_

En el mundo de la sombra el rey de los Shin ardía en furia_¡Shirogane-Sama!_Le llamo su siervo.

Para el todo y todos estaban a su completo servicio, todo lo que existía era para su placer y nadie vivía para otra cosa que no fuera el rendirle pleitesía…

Sin embargo su corazón no se manejaba de la manera que debiera según su status.

_Si tan solo alguien se interesara en mi como persona y no como "Su alteza"_Susurro furibundo.

La existencia de la sombra y el equilibrio de su mundo era la única razón de su "Ser" por ello a el todo cuanto quisiera se le daba.

Era así porque su vida estaba entrelazada a la misma existencia de su mundo. Desde tiempos inmemorables fue así, ya no recordaba nada de su vida "Anterior" Nada que fuera importante o valioso…

* * *

__Así es el destino de los seres de la sombra…_

__El porque nadie lo sabe, solo debes aceptarlo porque así es. Aunque llegara el día en que lo sabrás por ti mismo, es un conocimiento que solo tú puedes adquirir, nadie puede decírtelo_ Así paso conmigo así será contigo._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Fueron las palabras del antiguo Rey Shin antes de desvanecerse en la nada, cuando un Rey desaparecía inmediatamente otro era llamado a subir al trono, dejando su humanidad de lado y convirtiéndose en la "Esencia de la Sombra"

Los descendientes del Reino de las sombras, la estirpe real de los Shin se conservaba en la sangre humana así funcionaba. Un rey desaparecía y otro era llamado, así fue antes, así fue para el y así seria algún día para otros después que el.

El se había convertido en una criatura fría, altiva, endurecida por la soledad.

Pero muy en el fondo ocultaba un corazón cálido y ansioso…

Sí ansioso…

Ahí existía otro Shirogane, uno que solo quería ser amado…

Y amar.

_ ¿Pero a quien?_ Era la pregunta sin respuesta, era el sollozo triste.

Shirogane era un hombre hermoso, delicado, fino, educado, poseía una larga cabellera platinada, ojos azules como un mar congelado, todo en el era bello en ocasiones parecía que su piel de porcelana blanca contrastaba en un brillo iris decente entre las sombras de la oscuridad de su mundo.

Mirar tanta belleza daba miedo.

Shirogane lloraba en su amargura.

_ ¡Shirogane –Sama donde esta su alteza…!_Le llamaba su siervo.

_Cielos_ Se dijo así mismo y levantando su mano en un suspiro de desvaneció de su propio reino.

Reapareciendo en la ante puerta de Plata…

La puerta que conecta el paso de un mundo a otro…

* * *

Ryuko era una persona fuera de lo normal, alegre, dulce, amable.

Prácticamente delicioso….

Todos vivían para el y no necesariamente por que fuera el señor de los Rei, sino porque era "El".

Simplemente "El" esa era su naturaleza, nadie se resistía a su encantadora sonrisa, ni a su cálida mirada de rubí, enmarcada entre sus oscuras pestañas, las mismas que resaltaban y embellecían aun mas su piel de alabastro.

_Cielos_ dijo sonriendo para si mismo…

Con un libro en la manos se había logrado escabullir al mundo monocromático, la intersección entre el mundo de la Luz y de las Sombras, aquel punto de equilibrio donde los reyes de antaño deliberaban sus estratagemas y se encomendaban mutuas tareas.

Y que el cándido Ryuko utilizaba como escondite y punto de escape.

Si…técnicamente se escabullía ahí a relajarse un poco…

Ryuko llevaba un tiempo considerablemente largo gobernando el mundo de la luz y así mismo como al rey Shirogane al el se le había encomendado el trono de la luz por otro Rey ya desaparecido.

_Al fin un momento de paz._ Dijo sentándose holgadamente como si nada en la piedra de mármol blanco, respiro profundamente y seguidamente suspiro, dejándose abrumar en una muy merecida tarde de soledad adentrándose en sus lecturas románticas.

* * *

La puerta de plata se abrió de par en par, Shirogane se desplazo lentamente observando el paisaje, era su primera ves en aquel sitio.

Sabia donde estaba y conocía la naturaleza del lugar lo había estudiado detalladamente, pero aun así la teoría no se compara a la realidad.

Dio una vista rápida la panorama, luz y sombras se entrelazaban, danzando en perfecta armonía, como si fueran una sola cosa y nos diferentes.

Volteo y observo profundamente la puerta de plata, una ves que termino de cruzar esta se había vuelto en ébano negro.

Shirogane se veía algo confuso…

Dentro de su mente…_Desde este lado es de otro color.

Sin que el supiera había atraído la atención de alguien mas, ese alguien en particular no dudo un segundo en saludarle de manera amistosa y cordial.

_Hola_ Le interrumpió la vos de esa persona…_ Es normal sabes_ Dijo dando a entender que comprendía su duda.

_ ¿Qué?_ Se sorprendió Shirogane, quien no se esperaba a nadie mas en aquel lugar, rápidamente busco el origen de la vos.

_Desde mi mundo la puerta se ve de ébano y al contrario desde aquí se ve de plata_ Volvio a hablar aquella persona que como se imaginaran ya era el cándido Ryuko.

_ ¿Que?_ Shirogane por fin hayo al dueño de la vos.

_Son dos puertas_ dijo señalando hacia su propio lado, donde una puerta de plata se erigía_ Esta es la puerta que conecta mi mundo con este espacio, desde aquí_ dijo palpando la puerta_ Es color de plata "LUZ" así la misma te señala que vas al mundo de la luz si entras por ella.

_Tu saliste de la puerta que conecta tu mundo con este espacio, supongo que desde tu mundo la puerta se ve de "Plata" desde este espacio se ve de ébano negro, así señala a quien quiera cruzarla que lleva al reino de las sombras_ Termino sonriente.

_Por cierto, hola de nuevo. ¿Quién eres tú?

Un muy perplejo rey de las sombras se quedo observándolo...

_Oh bueno, quizás no sepas hablar bien mi idioma o quizás fui descortés perdón, yo soy Ryuko…

_¿Ryuko...?_ Dijo algo sorprendido, no por el personaje en si mismo sino por la manera que en la que aquel le trataba es que por primera ves en mucho tiempo alguien se refería a el de manera "Causal" como si fuera solo alguien mas y no el Rey de las Sombras.

_ ¡Si así es!_ Sonrió dando un pequeño aplauso con su libro aun en las manos.

_Soy Ryuko y vivo en el mundo de la luz, supongo que eres un ser de las sombras, perdona si te he asustado pero cuando cruzaste la puerta inevitablemente brillo y yo me encontraba aquí encandilado a mi lectura, sabes nunca había visto un Shin de cerca.

Shirogane se quedo pasmado, jamás había conocido a un ser de Luz, pero por lo que el sabia ese debía ser uno…

Este hablaba sin cesar y de una manera a la cual Shirogane, el refinado y delicado rey de las sombras no estaba para nada acostumbrado.

_Me estas escuchando_ Dijo el Rei algo incomodo por el silencio cortante del Shin.

Quien al final hablo de esta manera_ ¿Eres un Rei no es así…?

_Recuerdo que uno de mis sirvientes dijo que ustedes son aterradoramente agobiantes, pero ahora lo confirmo_Contesto Shirogane saliendo por fin de su asombro.

Es que Ryuko contrastaba demasiado con sus sileciosos sirvientes. No es que le pobre Ryuko fuera un parlanchín pero si tendía a ser muy comunicativo.

Ryuko se le quedo mirando ensimismado y al fin contesto…_Es la primera ves que alguien me habla así._ ¿Soy, soy agobiante?_ pregunto avergonzado.

_Bueno no eres precisamente agobiante_ respondio Shirogane observando la cálida sonrisa del joven desvanecerse en otra mas ensayada, como esas que todo el tiempo le daban, sonrisas fingidas y preparadas para agradar. Se dio cuenta de que quizás hablo demasiado rápido demarcando un falso defecto en su interlocutor.

_Solo me sorprendiste y creo que dije eso solo por decir algo eso es todo.

Inmediatamente el joven recupero su confianza y volvió a hablar…

_ ¿Como te llamas? Yo me he presentado…

Shirogane suspiro viendo que la vergüenza del joven apenas y había durado un instante.

_Me llamo Shirogane .

_Hola otra ves creo que por tercera en el dia_ Dijo acercándosele a Shirogane de manera despreocupada como si fueran dos viejos amigos que se encontraban para saludarse.

Shirogane por su lado empezaba a cuestionarse seriamente la presencia de esta criatura. Así que decidió seguirle la corriente_ ¿Nunca has visto un Shin de cerca? ¿Pero si eres un Rei tu trabajo es velar por el equilibrio de las fuerzas, inevitablemente te habrás cruzado con un Shin antes…_Pregunto acercándosele de manera confiada.

_Bueno mis labores son un poco diferentes a las labores de los demás Rei, yo casi nuca salgo…_Respondió Ryuko buscando una manera amable de explicar quien era el.

_En serio_ Le dijo Shirogane acercándose aun mas, provocando una mirada algo extrañada de su nuevo "amigo".

_Ryuko-Sama chillo una vos desde la lejanía…

_Majestad donde se ha metido de nuevo_ Llamo otra bien conocida para Shirogane.

_ ¿Shirogane - Sama?

_ ¿Ryuko-Sama?

Se miraron ambos…

_Vaya_Dijo Ryuko algo anonadado_ Eres el rey de los Shin, vaya es un placer conocerte durante mucho tiempo hemos tratado de arreglar un encuentro pero siempre se han visto frustrados nuestros intentos, yo soy Ryuko soy el Rey de la Luz, pero eso no viene al caso estoy mu feliz de conocerte al fin….

_ ¡Para! Exclamo Shirogane_ Detente un segundo…

_En verdad ¿Qué no te callas nunca?

_ ¿Eh? Otra ves te moleste_Sonrio nuevamente Ryuko_ Y al parecer creo que no…no me callo mucho_ Contesto de nuevo riendo_Y ahora contigo lo estoy descubriendo, generalmente nadie me dice nada sobre mis defectos…

_Alteza_ Llamo un jovencito...

Ryuko le miro dedicándole un dulce mirada y le dijo _ Kou hazme el favor de dejarme un momento a solas, vete_Y en un movimiennto había desaparecido…_Ya lo mande a casa en que estábamos...

_ ¿Shirogane?....

El mencionado estaba vuelto hacia su sirviente diciéndole algo.

_Tiene un segundo para esfumarte_ Menciono a su siervo Shirogane dándole un aterradora mirada.

Ante la cual este no dudo ni un segundo a obedecer.

Luego dirigió su atención al Rey Rei.

Una larga túnica blanca, algunos accesorios oscuros, guantes negros que se había quitado y que yacían enganchados a un par de cinturones oscuros, larga cabellera negra azabache desmechada, y uno par de ojos refulgente como fuego rojo.

_Pero que lindo eres_ una llama extraña se había encendido en sus ojos.

_ ¿Eh?_le respondió Ryuko sonrojándose y rápidamente contesto_ ¡Gracias! Tu también Shirogane _Y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa…

Por primera ves en su larga vida Shirogane no supo que hacer, sintió como si algo le pegara en el alma y despedazara su mundo reconstruyéndolo de nuevo.

_Por dentro sintió algo…_

_Algo como un caos…_

_Un absoluto caos…_

Un absoluto caos, un caos realmente agradable y cálido.

_Shirogane…_Le llamo Ryuko volviéndolo a la realidad...

._ ¿Qué tiene tu sonrisa?...

_ ¿Mi sonrisa…? Contesto Ryuko llevando su delicada mano a la boca rozando sus labios con sus dedos…_No se, pero creo eres la primera persona que me lo pregunta así, directamente.

Shirogane le miro interrogativamente_ ¿A que te refieres?

Y Ryuko contesto_Todos se quedan mirándome largo rato, y bueno solo me miran y dicen que mi sonrisa es bonita…

_ ¿Y? Volvió a decir Shirogane…

_Pues_Sonrrio de nuevo Ryuko_No lo se, pero si te agrada sonreiré para ti siempre que me des una razón…

_ ¡Una razón!_ Se sorprendió Shirogane_ ¿Como?_Tartamudeo.

Era la primera ves que alguien el pedía algo a cambio de darle algo a el.

_Si_Se limito a contestar el otro.

Bueno ya debo marcharme sino los míos se van ahh… Bueno tú que eres Señor de las sombras debes de entender como se ponen cuando uno se va demasiado tiempo.

_Adiós.

_ ¿Adiós?

Shirogane sintió algo extraño como si…

_Pero dime volverás Shirogane. Ha sido un gusto verte y en serio quisiera volver a pasar tiempo contigo si no te molesta además como reyes que somos debemos hacerlo…

Dijo para luego tomar camino rumbo a la puerta de plata…

* * *

Y alejándose dejo a Shirogane con una sensacion incontenible en el alma.

Ese caos cálido se encendía en un fuego extraño surgiendo en su corazón como un incendio.

El no lo sabia en aquel entonces y Shirogane aun no lo comprendía…

Pero aquel día la fuerza del destino les había entrelazado para siempre en un camino que ni la muerte, ni el tiempo podrían detener jamás.

**_"Era el amor recién nacido que se había engendrado en una sola sonrisa"_**

_Adiós Shirogane…_Le dijo sonriendo antes de cruzar a su mundo…

Volteándose, bajo la mirada llevándose una mano al pecho, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro sin entender aun porque un dolor punzante le golpeo el corazón de pronto…

_ ¿Con que Shirogane?_ Murmuro suavemente.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron_ Me gustas…

**_El rey de los Rei sonrió para si…_**

**Fin**

**Saludos XD**

***Nota:**

**Lo de las puertas es una idea compleja, pero es algo asi...**

**Desde el reino de las sombras se la ve de plata...**

**Desde el reino de la luz se ve oscura...**

**Shirogane y Ryuko estaban en el reino intermedio**

**=)**

**Ahí la puerta por la cual paso Shirogane se veia de color negro...**

**Y la puerta que lleva al reino de la luz se veia de plata...  
**

**XD  
**


End file.
